far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Play INSIDE - Part 1 (Livestream VOD)
Let's Play INSIDE - Part 1 (Livestream VOD) is the first episode of INSIDE taken From the YouTuber who played Limbo in 2012: INSIDE. Video Overview Kurt starts off walking in a forest and immediately sees a bunch of suspicious people wearing masks with flashlights carting people around. Completing some simple puzzles moving things around Kurt then has to avoid the flashlights of the people trying to shoot him and strangle him if they see him. In one instance GreatScottLP resubscribing distracts him from executing the maneuver. Getting to a lake he finds a secret room and is disappointed when nothing happens by activating it. He continues on and finds an old farmhouse and some tiny chicks that follow him around. He puts the chicks in an air pump to push a hay bale to move on, but they survive. Kurt first misses jumping into a crate of dead pigs from the building's roof, but does so the second time and uses them to find a second secret room then continue walking. A deranged pig attacks him and breaks into the next building where he subdues it and uses it to plug himself into a hanging lamp. Kurt is shocked to control zombie people in the background that help him progress. Beating another simple puzzle and finding a secret room, Kurt controls two more people moving opposite ways and stumbles into having them stand on pressure plates and progress onwards. He makes it past massive cameras with searchlights that grab their victims and then falls into a line of the shambling people being expected following a pattern. Kurt does well through everything until he is spotted by a dog and runs away. Kurt eventually gets caught up to and killed but figures out a way to trick the dog. His next test has him use one of the controlled people to control another person. Kurt then has to fall into a deep hole with water at the bottom, one time he clips his head and makes it while dead. Dealing with a puzzle raising water levels, Kurt then moves to an area under heavy surveillance. He bests the puzzle hiding under piping and keeps walking right until he finds a dog. Faking it out by swimming and diving he then finds three dogs are after him, and has issues figuring out he needs to get on and off a climbable fence to get them to change directions. Kurt then sees two people meeting, one who came from a small submarine. Kurt promptly steals it. Exploring underwater Kurt finds a turbo feature to go into a massive underground lake. Puncturing a dam Kurt keeps up the exploration and finds a wall reinforced with rebar the submarine cannot fit through. He tries for several minutes to get past doing all he can think of, remarking how simple the solution must me. Kurt gets out and realizes he can swim past. He decides to take a break.